Love, and the Flu, is in the air
by Mystic Water Goddess
Summary: Robin and Starfire get sick and cant fight, so they are to be left alone at the tower. Both think this is the perfect opportunity to tell each other how they feel. but a certain nosey goth will see that nothing of the sort will happen. Dont worry this is
1. Default Chapter

Hello! If you Robin Starfire fans were worried about the summery don't worry, this is a Robin Starfire fic! I will never ever in million years do a robin raven fic. I am so thankful to seethet and robin and star fan for their many encouraging reviews that inspired me to write this story! You guys are the BEST! So this story is dedicated to you! Oh I know am sooooo kind and generous and sweet and awesome and, I could just go on all day, but for your sake I'll stop there. I have no idea how this will turn out so keep the flames light! As many of you people know, reviews are a girl's best friend! So keep them coming'! Much love as always,

Heather Hodges

AAAAAAAAHHHHHCCCCCCHHHHHOOOOOOOOO! KAHBOOM! Three of the titans rushed into Starfire's room, to see what had caused the loud noise. When the door to her room opened Starfire jumped in surprise and fell head first onto the floor with her rump in the air.

"Star, are you ok? You don't look too good." Asked a curious Beast Boy.

"uuuuuuuu…mmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhh" was all that Starfire could say

"Get her into bed you idiots, she is obviously sick. You two are as smart as dried up turds on a back country road." Mumbled a sleepy raven.

Starfire tried to laugh but could only let out a loud raspy cough. She cleared her throat a little and whispered:

"Please get friend Robin, he will know what to do, he always makes me feel better." She said.

The three worried titans rushed out of the room and towards Robin's room. What the titans saw when they walked in made them wish they hadn't. There was Robin, leaning over the toilet bowl, barfing like there was no tomorrow.

"Now that is just nasty dude" said an obviously grossed out cyborg

"I need to meditate" stated a green faced raven while speeding out of the room.

Beast Boy didn't do much of anything accept stand there with his right eye twitching nervously. Cyborg smacked him upside the head, but he just kept on doing his little twitchy thing.

"I was gunna tell you to march you butt down to take care of Starfire, but I see you are in no condition to do that man." Cyborg explained, "You need to go crawl into bed and stay there, I don't want you blowing chunks all over the tower."

**In the main room**

BEEEEEPPPPP! BBBEEEPPP! The alarm sounded as the titans, with Robin and Starfire straggling behind, charged to the control center.

"Looks like Plasmus is having a good time destroying the sewage pipes." Spoke Raven in her dark tone.

"Oh man, that creepy spider head thing is back! Cyborg, you can handle him, I'll go uuuuummmm……do something else. BUT PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME FIGHT THE ICKY SPIDER THINGY!" complained Beast Boy.

"Starfire, Robin, you guys are in no condition to fight today, you have to stay here and keep each other company." Stated Cyborg

At this statement Raven's eyes widened and near by lamp shattered.

"Do you mean they will be here alone… with no one to watch them?" Raven asked in a squeaky voice.

"Uh, ya." Beast Boy said staring at Raven strangely

"Maybe I should stay here! Just in case they need help…. Ya, that's right just to help." Raven said '_And to make sure nothing happens between them, Robin is soo mine!'_ thought the evil goth

Robin who had been listening to the conversation some what while gazing at Starfire, was disappointed when he heard Raven was to stay, he wanted to be able to spend some quality time with Star, and maybe even tell her how much he loved her. He had known for quite some time that Raven secretly liked him, and was shocked, disturbed, and disgusted at the very thought of it. He also knew that one way or another, Raven would try anything and everything to try and get him to like her.

Starfire was drifting in and out of sleep on the couch, catching little pieces of the conversation, and was delighted when she heard that she and Robin were to stay at the tower together, alone. How long she had waited for this opportunity to come her way. She wanted to tell Robin hoe she felt about him so badly that it hurt, but was too scared of rejection. When her so called friend Raven raised her hand and said she would stay with them, Starfire was ever so disappointed. She noticed how Raven would stare at Robin and always sit by him at breakfast. She was shocked, disturbed and disgusted at her behavior towards HER Robin. How Starfire would dread this day.

'_This is going to be a LONG,LONG day.' _Thought Robin and Starfire.

Yay! My first chappie is complete! Likey? No likey? Please review and tell me what you think! If haven't read my first story "When cupid Attacks" you must! I have gotten many compliments on it. I'll update when I get my first 5 reviews! You want more chappies, you give me more review! That way every one is happy!

Much Love always,

Heather Hodges


	2. Love, interferece, and sneezes

Now that I have 5 reviews already I'm givin you guys another chappie! Just like I promised. I'm so sorry softballtitan009, but never in a buhzillion and a half years would I do a Robin/Raven pairing, they are sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, so wrong for each other. Raven can go hang out with da tin man or the grass stain. Well you know how much I love reviews so you know what to do! And for those of you who suffer from sever retardedness, just review till you can't review no more! For those of you who like Inuyasha, you have to watch tonight's episode! It's "Kagome and Kikyo alone in the cave" I hope Kikyo dies! For those of you who have not ever seen Inuyasha, you'd better or you will regret it! In Texas, where I live, it comes on at 11:30 pm.

Much love,

Heather Hodges

Cyborg and Beast Boy had left quite a while ago to kick some major bad guy but, Robin and Starfire lay on the couch flipping through the channels, and Raven was looming near buy to stop any fluffiness that might occur. After watching Starfire's favorite show "World of Fungus" Robin was ready to up chuck again but forced it down so she wouldn't be disgusted with him. That was the last thing he wanted. As he reached for the remote, Starfire's hand went to retrieve it also, and their hands brushed against each others causing both of them to blush furiously.

"I'm very sorry Robin I did not mean to…. The alien stuttered

"No need to apologize, I don't mind at all." Robin replied

This caused Starfire to blush even redder then before. The two leaned back on the couch and let out a session of loud coughs and sneezes that would have woke the dead. He watched poor Starfire sitting there, exhausted from all the sneezing and coughing. Her eyes slid shut as she entered dream world and fell asleep. Since there was nothing to support her head, she quickly woke up when she began to tip over. At seeing this, Robin had an idea. He reached his arm around Starfire's neck and pulled her close to him, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. She looked up into his loving gaze and let out a small "thank you friend Robin" before sleep claimed her. Upon seeing this romantic gesture, Raven whispered to herself "Must, stop, the love!" She sprang into action and flew to the couch to break up their moment.

"Starfire lift up your head now!" the goth said through gritted teeth as she jammed a pillow behind Starfire's head so she could not lean on robin.

"Here Robin, I know how much you wanted this, but her hand got in the way." Raven said in a sickening sweet voice while handing Robin the remote and pointing an accusing finger at Starfire.

With out so much as a small thank you, Robin grabbed the controller from her hand and slammed it back down on the table.

"Don't I even get a thank you!" asked a seething Raven.

"keep your voice down you idiot! You'll wake up Starfire!" Robin complained as he brushed some hair out of Starfire's face.

At this last remark Raven stormed out of the room in anger. When Robin was sure the fuming gothic freak was out of the room, he gingerly lifted up Starfire's head and moved her sleeping form closer to him so she could once again sleep on his shoulder. Just as he placed her head on his shoulder, she sneezed and Robin was then covered in Starfire's snot.

"The things I do for love" Mumble Robin as drifted into sleep with his sweet Starfire snuggled next to him.

Ok peoples that's all for today! If you guys want another chapter than I need 10 reviews pronto! Today was so warm, I could wear shorts and a t-shirt, It's the middle of February for crying out loud! That just goes to show you just how very strange Texas is!

THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!

Just wondering if any one would like to be in my story. I think Cyborg and Beast Boy could use a little help down town! In my story you will become part of the teen titans. So please send in the super hero name you would like to be called, you powers and why you think I should pick you!

Much love as always,

Heather Hodges


	3. The winners are

Hello! Here in this chapter you will find out who has won the new character contest! Before I announce the winner I want to thank ALL of my reviewers for sending in their ideas! Please don't be mad at me if I didn't pick you:( Like I said all of your ideas were wonderful, but these ones take the cake!

**AND THE WINNERs are…..**

**Knightfire for her character shadow! He can walk through walls and he travels through the shadows to get from place to place. He has dark hair and blue eyes, kind of like night wing except with shorter hair.**

**And,**

**Riawolf for her character Ria! She can become invisible and pass through solid objects. She is half wolf half human with the whole ears and tail thing goin on,and was created by slade. She can turn from human to wolf at will. **

Once again thank you soooo much for your brilliant ideas!

Teenitiangurl- I have one more Teen Titan fanfic called "When Cupid attacks". I have gotten many compliments for it. In my stories I normally use Starfire and Robin couplings, I might put a little bb rae fluff on the side though! You are the best #1 fan in da whole wide world!

Much love always,

Heather Hodges


	4. Strangers down town

I apologize from the bottom of my heart for taking an eternity to update! I just didn't feel like writing this any more, but now I know that I have readers that depend on me to continue writing this fanfic! I'm hoping now that since I am updating once again, I will get more reviews. So make the reviews nice! So without further ado, I give you the next chapter!

**Down Town**

EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK! Beastboy screamed in terror as Fang chased after him.

"Cyborg I told you I was NOT gunna fight this freak!" exclaimed Beastboy.

"And you think fighting this pile of goop is fun? If you wanna fight the slime ball instead, be my guest! said Cyborg as Plasmus covered him in slime.

"On second thought, I think me and spiddy her will be just fine. Stated Beastboy.

Beastboy could see that Cyborg was having trouble fighting Plasmus and needed his help, but he needed to take care of Fang first. All of a sudden Beastboy heard cyborg gasp in surprise, so he glanced over towards the fight. BB watched in amazement as a tall dark figure tossed Plasmus in the air sending him crashing into the Gothem jail.

"Whoa dude, who are you?" Cyborge asked in awe.

"You may call me Shadow, who are you?" the stranger asked in return.

"You are looking at a member of the Teen Titans! The name is Cyborge, and the little grass stain over there is Beastboy. Cyborge stated pointing at BB.

"It looks like your friend could use some help, come on." said Shadow. Before the two heroes could make it to BB, a gray wolf girl leapt out of nowhere and kicked fang's can into jail. After landing safely on the ground the wolf girl morphed into a beautiful human teenage girl. She had long black hair growing down to her waist, and big blue eyes that were hypnotizing. On top of her head sat a pair of fluffy gray wolf ears and a tail could be seen swaying gracefully behind her.

"Dude, you can morph into an animal like me, we have lots in common ya know, maybe we can get together sometime and..Whack! Before BB could continue his sentence, Cyborg whacked him upside the head.

" Sorry about the moron here little lady, by the way, who in the world are you?" questioned Cyborge.

" There is no need to apologize for the green one's behavior, I don't mind at all" Spoke the girl winking at BB," and my name is Ria."

"Well Ria it is a pleasure to meet you."Beastboy said, kissing Ria on the hand which made her blush, "My name is Beastboy and that is Cyborg. " But I have no idea who that guy is." BB said pointing to Shadow.

Shadow had chin length black hair and a mask like Robin's covered his eyes. Shadow stepped into the shadow of a building and disappeared, he then reappeared out of BB's shadow.

"Nice to meet you, I am Shadow." Greeted Shadow, shaking BB's hand.

"That was seriously AWSOME! How did you do it? questioned BB.

"I can travel through shadows and any solid object I want" explained Shadow.

"It was nice meeting you guys but we gotta go, see ya around." Said cyborge

"Are you nuts! These guys would make an excellent part of the team, especially Ria." BB said giving Ria one of his cute grins.

"I think you are actually right for once BB, so are you guys comin' or what. asked Cyborge gesturing to Ria and Shadow.

"Why not" replied Shadow

"Of course!" exclaimed Ria.

With that said the two titans and their new friends made their way back to the tower.

Yeah! I updated! Likey? No likey? Tell me in a review, I can't get enough! I will try to update every weekend now. Ta Ta for now!

Much love as always.

Heather Hodges


	5. New love in the air

Howdy yall! I'm back again with a new chapter. The summer has made me even lazier then usual, so blame summer and not me for not posting new chappies! And so the story continues!

At Titans Tower 

"YAAAAAAAaaaaaawwwwwwww!" Robin woke up and gazed around the room, sniffing and whipping his nose. He suddenly remembered Starfire sleeping on his shoulder, and was sure not to move, so not to wake his sleeping beauty. He gazed lovingly at the beautiful girl next to him. _She is so beautiful when she's asleep, almost as pretty as when she's awake. _Robin thought to himself, brushing his fingers across her soft cheek. Listening to her rhythmic breathing, through her horribly stuffed nose, calmed him so, until he got the feeling that someone was watching them, and he was right. There sitting across the room was Raven, and a very pissed Raven at that. As soon as she saw Robin look at her, the look on her face quickly changed from pissed to loving. Slowly she rose from her sitting position and waltzed over to Robin. Without even caring she roughly pushed Star away from Robin and sat in his lap. Too weak to push the heavy girl off of him, Robin sat there glaring at the smirking girl on top of him.

"Hello Robin, I'm right here if you need anything at all" said Raven all too sweetly for her evil self.

" You can start by getting the heck off me so I can see if Starfire is alright." Grumbled a disgusted Robin.

" I could, stated Raven inching closer to Robin's face," or we could,

" Hey guys look who we found down….town? Stuttered BB, staring at the odd scene in front of him. Quickly Raven got off Robin and stepped away.

"As I was saying, look who we found down town! Said BB pointing to a waving Shadow and Ria. Raven gasped in awe, the teen dressed in black was HOT. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. She quickly put up her hood as the TV short-circuited.

"OOOOOOOOOKKK then, back to us, yall, meet Shadow! This dude is AWSOME, he can travel through the shadows and any solid object he wants!" Explained Cyborg

Every one looked at BB waiting for him to introduce the girl, but he was too busy drooling all over himself staring at her to notice, finally he caught their stares and quickly whipped the drool from his face.

"This gorgeous, I mean pretty, I mean hot, I mean wonderful girl ….uh…slash wolf is Ria! She can transform into a super cool wolf! Stuttered BB

"Nice to meet you Shadow and Ria" Said Raven blushing as she shook Shadow's hand.

" O.K. now that yall are acquainted why not let BB and Raven give you a tour of the tower? OH! Wait! I almost forgot. These two sick guys over here are Starfire and Robin." Said Cyborg pointing to a sniffling Robin holding a coughing Starfire in his arms.

"Now on with the tour! Come on Ria, I'll show you my room. Said BB slyly, causing Ria to giggle

"I g-guess that l-leaves you and m-me." Stuttered Raven

"Uh yeah, I guess it does." Replied Shadow looking worriedly at Raven while following her out of the room for the tour.

"Hey Robin, why don't you take Star up to her room to get some rest, but be back down here soon, I'm makin waffles!" stated an excited Cyborg.

" Yeah, sniff, I'll do that, I just hope I have the energy to carry her." Said Robin cradling Star in his arms.

About half way to her room, Star began to talk in her sleep. At first Robin paid no attention to her babbling, until he hear his name. Carefully he laid Star down on her bed and listened to her talk.

"Robin, sniff cough sniff sniff, I love you so much, promise me we will be together forever." Mumbled a sleeping Starfire.

Robin couldn't believe what he was hearing, but smiled all over despite his terrible cold.

" I promise Starfire, I promise." Robin whispered in Star's ear, before planting a quick kiss on her rosy lips goodnight.

YAY! Another chappie completed and it only took me 30 minutes, plus a bathroom break! Record time! Well anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for the next fluffy chapter. Have a good day and drive safetly. The review button is to your left, come on you know you want to!

Love always,

Heather Hodges


	6. Cured at last

Aloha! Thank you soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo so much for the amazingly wonderful reviews! I love them all. My B-day is July 15 so in yer reviewmake sure you wish me happy b-day, OR ELSE! Thank you 

Steph- I know that Raven isn't really that dark, I just made her that way to spice up the story!

Shopdiva- Thanks so much, I'm thrilled you like it!

Jamie Jovel-Love stories r my fav too! I'll try to update faster!

Raven43421- Thanks! I'll try to read yer story soon, I promise!

Blufirestar- Thanks for lovin my story! I'll be sure to keep up the good work!

Titans101- Yeah, Raven is very ooc, I think it adds spice to the story. I'm sorry you feel that way though.

Star's lil kilala- NO! Don't let the men take you away! I need for you to leave me another review!

Cat girl- Raven Robin pairings are the worst!

Samantha- That was the sweetest review EVER! Thanks you sooooooo much!

Cupidgirl124- I'm glad you like my story!

StarSoSweet- You bet my story is sweet!

a-1991-I'm guessing H-town is Houston, I'm from Plano!

RobinStarfire-Thanks for being on my side, I wish more people were!

Thsamurai- Thanks! I'm usually not this mean bout Raven, but I thought it was funny making her like this!

Angie- I have my ways, and they work too!

Now that that is taken care of, here is the next chappie, I hope you enjoy it!

Starfire's room 

Starfire slowly opened her eyes and looked around her room. The sun was shining through her pink curtains, and morning birds were chirping outside her window. Getting up to get dressed, she realized that she felt different. She breathed deeply through her nose, and it wasn't plugged! Happily, she dashed into her bathroom and looked in her mirror, her eyes were a beautiful sparkling green instead of blood-shot, and she had her old spunk back. Being so happy, she let out a loud shriek of joy. Soon after doing so, Robin barged into her room.

"Starfire, what's wrong?" Robin questioned. His answer was a loving hug and peck on the cheek from starfire.

"What was that for Star? Asked Robin blushing.

" I am well now Robin, and if you hadn't taken care of me, I would still feel horribly sick! Thank you so much friend." Replied Starfire, still hugging Robin.

"Well come to think of it, I feel a lot better too! I'm just glad that you feel better again." said Robin, returning Starfire's hug.

As the two teens were holding each other, Raven slid open the door to Starfire's room. At seeing this, her heart sank, but then she finally realized that she would NEVER have a chance with Robin, because he was so in love with Starfire. But she was hopeful that another certain new comer would look her way.

"Robin, Starfire, you two are needed down stairs. We all want to talk about letting Shadow and Ria join the Teen Titans." Explained Raven

Star and Robin pulled away quikly, blushing furiously, and followed Raven to the main room. As the three heroes walked quietly walked down the hall, Robin took Starfire's hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. Starfire looked down at their hands and smiled her beautiful smile at Robin. Finally they made it to the main room and took a seat around the breakfast table. Beastboy sat next to Ria drooling, Raven sat next to Shadow blushing, and Star sat next to Robin, smiling brightly.

"O.K. yall, lets get down to business, Robin since you are the leader of this team it is up to you whether or not Shadow and Ria join the team, so do you accept our offer?" asked Cyborg.

Robin turned toward Shadow and Ria, scratched his chin as he thought it over and finally answered. " Shadow, Ria, welcome to the team!"

Beastboy began to jump up and down screaming "YESSSSS!" and "OH YEAH!" Raven smiled and congratulated Shadow on making the team.

The day past by quickly as Robin went over some basic training with Ria and Shadow, while the rest of the team prepared their new team members rooms. Shadows room was right around the corner from Ravens. His walls were painted gray with black fames going up the walls, and his bed had gray sheets with a black comforter. Ria's room was down the hall from BB's. Her walls were pained with a woodland scenery, the moon shining down on the forest as wolves ran through the trees. Her bed was covered in a dark gray fuzzy comforter, with normal gray sheets beneath it.

As the busy day came to a close, Starfire made her way to the roof for her nightly stargazing. She opened the squeaky roof door and trotted to her favorite spot to watch the stars. The sun had gone to sleep, and the glowing moon rose into the night sky. Starfire laid back onto the cool surface of the roof, and gazed at the sparkling diamonds above her.

Robin was finished with Ria and Shadow's first training session and was now looking for Starfire. After what Starfire said in her sleep, he knew it was time to tell her how he felt. He walked to her room and cautiously knocked on her door. He received no answer. Getting worried, he pushed opened her door to find the room empty. If she wasn't in her room, then he knew just where to find her. He quietly climbed the stairs to the roof and opened the door a crack. There on the edge of the roof was Starfire, looking into the heavens. He came up behind her, watching as her flowing hair blew in the cool night wind. He went and sat next to her to gaze at the stars.

As Robin sat down next to Starfire, a startled looked spread across her face, but soon a smile graced her lips. For a while the two sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying one another's company, when Robin broke the silence,

"Hey Star?" Robin said

" Yes friend, what is it?" replied Starfire.

" There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time." Stated Robin, his heart pumping.

" What is it that you would like to tell me friend?" Asked Star, anxiousness growing in the pit of her stomach.

"I love you" Robin said, waiting for an answer.

After all this time, after all the waiting, he finally said those three words Starfire wanted to heat so badly.

" Oh Robin, I feel the love for you too!" Exclaimed Starfire, hugging Robin.

He was so happy, the girl of his dreams had just told him that she loved him, this had to be the greatest moment of his life. He pulled away from the hug and looked into his love's eyes. Slowly, he placed his lips on hers in an innocent kiss. Starfire blushed like crazy, but returned his loving gesture. They pulled apart and smiled at each other, as happy as could be. Starfire rested her head on Robin's shoulder and robin whispered in her ear, "Starfire, promise me we will be together forever and ever." And Starfire replied " I promise Robin, I promise." The two just stood there holding each other, wishing it would last forever when Starfire spoke.

" Robin, it is very cold, we should go inside before I catch another…aaahh….AAAhhhh…CCCHHHOOO! Sniff, cold.

**!The End!**

Yay! Another story completed! I'm so sad it is over. Befor I go, I just wanted to ask you guys a favor. This Wendnsday, one of my friends Chandler Jackson died. I wanted to ask for you to pray for him and his family. I hope you enjoyed reading my story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Review and maybe I'll consider writing another story for all my fans!

Much love as always,

Heather Hodges


End file.
